How can they be friends?
by PenandInk17
Summary: John and Rodney friendship. NOT SLASH! Rodney can't seem to get any work done and John is bored. So what does one do when your bored? John's opinion. Go and see how much you can torture Rodney McKay. Just a fun bit of fluff!


I was in the middle of writing another story when the idea for this one popped in my head and since I was having a bit of a dry moment with that particular story I decided to post this one. Hope you like it! **Please review and tell me what you think! And while your at it why not go and read my other story!** Hee hee!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything thing. Just like every one ells on this site.

Rodney Slumped back lazily in his chair and tapped his fingers on the desk. _**Tap, tap, tap**. _His mind felt like it was reeling,. Where, in fact, he wasn't really thinking about anything at all. Which is a very rare thing when it comes to Rodney McKay.

He just sat staring into space. Feeling very numb to the world around him. But with the way things have been lately around Atlantis it was also a very blissful feeling. One that should be appreciated and cherished.

He must have dosed off because the next thing he knew his hand, that had been resting on his desk, had fallen and hit his laptop. Which he, for some reason unknown to himself and to us, had left on his lap instead of putting up on his desk.

"Can't sleep now. Too much work to do." Rodney thought miserably to himself.

Rodney took a deep breath and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Sitting up straight he put his computer on his desk and turned it on.He then justsat staring at the screen waiting for it to boot up. Normally he would be impatient about having to wait for it but for some reason, in this moment ,he wished it would never turn on.. That way he wouldn't have to do any more work and he could just rest or maybe even…..go back to sleep.

Finally it turned on. He breathed a long sigh and put his fingers on the keys.

"Okay…..Start working." He commanded at himself..

A few more minutes past until finally he was able to will his fingers to start typing.

He had only gotten a few words down when he felt himself once again start to nod off into sleep. Rodney then tried to quickly shake his head to wake himself up. It didn't really help much.

Squinting through his sleepy eyes the letters on his screen blurred into smudged lines of black and white.

"Maybe if I just take a few minutes…just to rest." Rodney thought. "No. I can't. I have to get this done!" he argued back at himself.

Rodney let out another long sigh, "Okay lets try this again." .

He once again sat up straight in his chair and put his fingers on the keys. Opening his eyes as wide as he could, to keep them from closing, he stared blankly at the screen.

He sat like this for so long it looked almost like he had forgotten what he was doing.

And that's exactly how John Shepard found him. Sitting in a daze staring at a blank screen save for a few words that were written on it.

John quickly ducked out of Rodney's view and silently tiptoed towards him. Keeping his eyes on Rodney the whole time to ensure that his presence went unnoticed.

"Rodney McKay you are just too easy." John thought evilly to himself with a smirk.

Making his last step more of a leap John crouched down behind Rodney's chair.

Coming up slowly he brought one of his hands up to Rodney's ear. Complete concentration was in his eyes. His hand was so close to Rodney's ear that it almost touched it. John bit his lip as he aimed his finger very carefully. Holding his breath he finally released his finger and gave Rodney a sharp flick.

John laughed his amusement as he ducked away from Rodney's hands. Which immediately went flying to the ear John had flicked. Batting at it like he was Rodney resembled a dog when he scratches his ears. Sound affects and all.

Hearing John's laugh Rodney quickly spun around in his chair to look at his attacker

John was standing next to one of the desks behind him. He had to hold himself up on it, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh. ha ha! Very funny." Rodney said sarcastically. "Are you really that bored that you have to come and torture me for entertainment?"

After catching his breath from laughing for so long Shepard turned and looked at Rodney, giving him his best _**I'm so innocent** _look

"Now Rodney, I'm not torturing you……..….for entertainment," Shepard said accidentally cracking a smile in his stone look of innocents.

"Just think of it as me saving you." He added trying his best to look sincere.

"Saving me?" Rodney asked in his famous high pitched voice he always has when he's really confused about something .

"Yes, saving you." Shepard answered as if it were obvious. "You should have seen the look in your eyes. It was like a silent scream for help."

"Scream for help." Rodney said his crooked smile dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes. I could almost hear it." John said giving Rodney a look as if he was a doctor giving his patient his diagnosis.

"Save me! Help me!" John squeaked out between his bursts of laughter as he dodged the miscellaneous things Rodney was now throwing at him.

"Go away!" Rodney yelled as he picked up a pencil and threw it in the direction John was in. Trying his best to hide his own amusement that was now creeping up on him.

Running out of ammo Rodney turned to his now practically empty desk.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head at John's behavior he looked up at his computer and started to pretend like he was doing something important.

"You know you want to get away from work." John stated as he came up once again behind Rodney. "Why don't you just give in?"

"What are you talking about?" Rodney answered as if John had suggested something extremely absurd. "Give in? Give into what? Just for the record I _**love**_ to work. Working is my life. There is nothing I would rather do _**more**_ then to type on this computer." Rodney said all in one breath while waving his finger at his computer.

"Uh, huh" John replied with the look and tone of boredom.

That's when the awkward silence fell. Which was broken only when Rodney had to clear his throat.

"So," John Finally said, "Want to go see what their serving for dinner?"

"Umm.." Rodney said as he turned and looked at his computer as if he needed permission from it.

"yeah, sure. Now that you mention it. I am rather hungry." Rodney said standing up and smiling as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah. I thought so." John answered with a smirk as he started to walk towards the mess hall.

"What was that?" Rodney asked following him down the hall.

"What was what?" John asked trying to look confused.

"That look and comment you just made.!" Rodney snapped back.

"I really don't know what your talking about." Shepard teased.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Rodney said in frustration. " You know what? I don't need this! I'm just going to walk away!"hesaid while trying to walk ahead of Shepard.

"Yes you do. Your hungry. Remember?" Shepard said not even attempting to hide his smile this time.

"You see there it is again!" Rodney said pointing his finger in Shepard's face.

"See what?" Shepard asked innocently

"That look you just gave me!" Rodney screamed.

Their voices still echoing down the hall way the two friends made their way to their destination. Passing by various Atlantis personal who all shared a common thought,

"How could those two be _**such**_ good friends and argue _**so**_ much?"

A very good question. Unfortunately it is a question I do not hold the answer to.

I just write the story and that's it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

The End.


End file.
